A typical MGS vessel is a pressure vessel allowing an input of a large volume of drilling fluid comprised of mud and entrained gas, encountered in a high pressure situation commonly referred to as a “kick,” resulting when the annular hydrostatic pressure in a well falls below the pressure experienced in the well from the down hole section of the well. The high pressure gas and mud mixture is directed to the surface and pressure is relieved through an initial set of fixtures or chokes, then the mud/gas mixture is directed to the MGS vessel where the mud flows over a series of baffles on the interior of the vessel allowing gas to be released and the mud to be collected in the bottom to be returned to the shell shaker then to the mud pit. Gas is vented off the top of the MGS vessel where is can be captured or flared as required by the volume and quality of the gas experienced. The technology for this type of MGS vessel is old and well known in the art.
The use of the MGS vessels and U-tube mud lines incapable of vertical movement impedes successful rapid set up and completion of drill rig since each portion needs a crane to grab and set the MGS vessel adjacent the shale shaker and mud pit on a modern drill rig and then to move an attachable U-tube line to the MGS vessel when positioned. The present invention relates to an apparatus allowing a U-tube line to be shipped with the MGS vessel then be moved into alignment and connection with a mud handling system (comprised of both the connection to the shale shaker and the mud pit) by hammer unions and pipe swivel joints utilizing self-contained hydraulic power located on the support base frame with the MGS vessel and U-tube mud line in a manner heretofore unseen by applicant. The hydraulic lift cylinders attached to the MGS vessel and to the U-tube mud line accomplishes all required movement.
Each manufacturer of drilling equipment places the shale shaker and related equipment at different positions on the drilling rig and, more significantly, at a variety of elevations off the ground level. In order to properly connect the MGS vessel to the shale shaker output, the MGS vessel must be placed within a convenient level of elevation relative to the shale shaker equipment.
This unique adjustable mud outlet line delivery system can be adjusted to provide a liquid seal without the need of further crane operation to move the U-tube mud line for connection to the MGS vessel and the mud handling lines at the mud pit.